ISO 7376 standardizes dual component laryngoscope assemblies including a removable double snap fit engagement of a laryngoscope blade into an operative intubation position on a laryngoscope handle. Dual component laryngoscope assemblies preferably include an illumination arrangement for facilitating an intubation. ISO compatible dual component laryngoscope assemblies can be classified into two types as follows:
First, a more recent so-called green type including a laryngoscope handle having a power source, an illumination source and a switching arrangement for selectively powering the illumination source in an operative intubation position of a laryngoscope blade. And second, a conventional type including a laryngoscope handle with a power source and a laryngoscope blade with an illumination source powered by the power source in an operative intubation position of the laryngoscope blade on the laryngoscope handle.
Such laryngoscope handles typically have sturdy metal constructions designed for sterilization between uses. However, sterilization is regarded as a relatively complicated, costly and time consuming procedure. Therefore there is a need for low cost laryngoscope handles designed to become inoperable after their intended single use.